Lucky's part
by Just a random fairy
Summary: Lucky always had her three best friends Aria Chou, Jade Matthews, and shy Josh Thomas always but what happens when weird visions happining to the three and what does XANA have to do with it, will they all go through or will someone get possessed. postpond
1. Chapter 1

**My first chapter, yay. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**Special thanks to Openy123, Shade wolf 22, and Daydreamer for letting me use there OC's .**

**Here's the chapter.**

**XXX**

**Lucky's POV.**

_Was I dreaming if I was this was a real feeling dream. My blood felt frozen in my body, my heart was pounding so hard I'm surprised it didn't fly out my chest now. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. There was someone else here but I could hardly see them it looked like they had a giant sword with them. They seemed to be walking to me slowly; all I wanted to do was scream for someone. Anyone. But I couldn't get my mouth open, the person was getting closer and closer by the second the whole time I just struggled to move with not even moving an inch. The person stood above me with the sword raised over my limp body, they brought it down._

My eyes flew open to show my dorm room at Kadic Academy. I looked over to Aria Chou my China/Taiwan roommate and best friend, she was still asleep but I knew she will wake up soon she always did.

I jumped out of my bed to look in the mirror, my red hair (A/N think Cat's hair color off of Victorious) and green almond eyes looked normal.

"What am I doing?" I snap to my reflection, "It was just a dream!"

"What was a dream?" Aria asks from her bed making me jump out of my skin to the roof.

I turn around to see her pulling her a little lighter than black hair into a side ponytail, "Nothing,"

She puts her serious face and I knew she was reading my eyes to tell that I'm lying. I can already hear her, _Lucky you are a horrible liar._

"Lucky you are a horrible liar," She says, I sigh how I can guess her right is beyond me.

"I just had a dream nothing wrong Aria," I say before escaping to the showers.

**Yeah I know, amazing place to stop. Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Code

thanks to Openy123, Shade wolf 22, and Daydreamer63 for letting me use there OC's .

I only own Lucky

Here's the chapter.

XXX

Lucky's POV.

I raced to the showers hoping the spoiled Sissi Delmas, the principles daughter won't be there. I do not feel in the mood to take a cold shower today.

"Hey Lucky," My other friend Jade said from the mirror, her black hair was moist.

I smiled and laughed, "Hey," I can't let Jade think something is wrong to.

Jade narrowed her eyes when the door opened behind me, "Gross look what just walked in, we should leave when we still have a chance," She said pretending to run to the door.

I just laughed and went to the shower room, and called over my shoulder, "You can, I'll see you later Jade,"

XXX

Normal POV

Lucky walk by herself to the lunch room, her dream still on her mind. I just need to chill, she thought angrily. Something caught her eye, there was fog everywhere, like in her dream but it was so real. The same person ran to her, she shut her eyes and shrieked.

"What's wrong?" A voice came from besides her.

She looked up and saw the fog and the boy gone, "Wh-h-ere did the fog go and that boy,"

The boy who was wearing all purple with that weird blond spike with the purple diamond in the middle, "What do you mean, you just started to shrike so I came to see what was wrong."

'Was it just a vision but it felt real' She thought, "I'm Lucky,"

"Lucky at what?" He asked confused.

She laughed and said, "No my name is Lucky,"

He laughed and said, "That's a pretty name,"

Lucky blushed, she never really dated here at Kadic she takes after Aria with that, "Really, I don't really like it, I need to explain it to everyone when I introduce myself," She laughed.

Odd looked down and said, "Do you want to see a movie tonight?"

'Did I just get asked out by Odd?' She yelled in her head but she only said, "Yeah that will be cool,"

She looked over to the lunch room, "Speaking of cool. I need to get over to my friends before they become worried,"

"Ok I will come get you at 8," He said before walking to his friends.

XXX

Lucky's POV.

I flung the door open and rushed over to where Aria, Jade, and Josh where sitting.

"Whoa, don't cause a draft Luck," Jade laughed.

"Guess what!" I cried out without waiting for them to reply I said, "Odd Della Robbia just asked me to go to the movies tonight,"

Aria looked up from her notes and gasped, "Really?"

I nodded and looked at Josh who was looking uncomfortable, probably from being shy around us even though we are best friend. "Yeah,"

When I sat down and scream came from outside.

A\N I made it longer then the first yes... Please review .


End file.
